


One Hundred, I Love You

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Pilates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 09, Workout
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tutte le mattine preparava la colazione per i cacciatori, salutava Dean che ancora dormiva con un bacio, rubava la prima bicicletta disponibile (ovviamente riportandola dove l’aveva trovata dopo averla utilizzata per il suo scopo), raggiungeva un posto isolato da dove potesse vedere l’alba, si allenava per una mezz'oretta e poi tornava in albergo, dove faceva una doccia veloce prima di cominciare la giornata con i Winchester. Tutte le mattine tranne quella mattina in cui Dean con un'azzardata scommessa, sconvolse il suo programma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred, I Love You

Anche se Castiel non era più un angelo, aveva una conoscenza così approfondita e intima del creato che le manifestazioni della natura non avevano segreti per lui. Riusciva a percepire le variazioni del meteo, capiva le sensazioni degli animali, conosceva perfettamente gli orari dell’alba e del tramonto di ogni giorno dell’anno, e non soltanto del Pianeta Terra. Per questo riusciva sempre a svegliarsi prima dell'aurora per salutare il Sole nascente e per concedersi un solitario momento di raccoglimento e di preghiera. Da quando era diventato umano il suo tramite era diventato il suo corpo vero e proprio, e poiché esso non godeva più della perfezione e dell’immutabilità donata dalla Grazia, Castiel aveva anche l’onere di tutelarlo e allenarlo. Dunque utilizzava quell’unico momento di solitudine per prendersi cura di sé stesso spiritualmente e fisicamente. Tutte le mattine dunque preparava la colazione per i cacciatori, salutava Dean che ancora dormiva con un bacio, rubava la prima bicicletta disponibile (ovviamente riportandola dove l’aveva trovata dopo averla utilizzata per il suo scopo), raggiungeva un posto isolato da dove potesse vedere l’alba, si allenava per una mezz'oretta e poi tornava in albergo, dove faceva una doccia veloce prima di cominciare la giornata con i Winchester.  
Quella mattina si trovava in Arizona. Non era difficile capitare in posti dove entrare in contatto con la natura e con il suo spirito. Non ebbe nemmeno la necessità di rubare una bicicletta, poiché si recò in un terreno abbandonato a cinque minuti dal motel che aveva adocchiato la sera precedente. Il Sole sarebbe sorto a minuti proprio di fronte a lui. Era in compagnia soltanto di un cactus alto il doppio di lui, di tre serpenti e migliaia di insetti. Castiel non pensava mai presuntuosamente di essere solo in un posto, ma tutte quelle forme di vita creavano meno disturbo di un unico umano.  
In primo luogo sciolse le braccia e le gambe, flettendo gli arti e utilizzando tutte le articolazioni. Poi si dedicò a srotolare la colonna vertebrale, piegandosi in avanti e tornando diritto per attivare ogni punto. Era un esercizio particolarmente importante, poiché spesso si svegliava con spiacevoli fastidi dovuti alla scarsa qualità dei letti in cui dormiva.  
Poi si sedette a terra per cominciare gli esercizi dedicati agli addominali. Fece delle torsioni laterali del busto, poi una serie di roll down. Mentre faceva gli esercizi di riscaldamento, il cielo era diventato arancione.  
Il sole stava per sorgere. Castiel si fermò per un attimo, ricordò i suoi fratelli che non c’erano più, soprattutto quelli di cui aveva causato la morte. Pensò a Samandriel. Era uno di quelli che gli mancava terribilmente. Pregò suo Padre di proteggere Dean e Sam, visto che non poteva più farlo come avrebbe voluto. Gli venne in mente anche Metatron, ma scacciò velocemente quel pensiero, perché non voleva cominciare la giornata provando sentimenti negativi.  
E non c’era niente di meglio degli addominali per scacciare i pensieri negativi. Quindi raccolse le gambe al petto, si mise in equilibrio sul coccige e, lasciandosi guidare dal respiro, cominciò a rotolare. Mentre faceva questo esercizio si accorse di essere osservato. Conosceva quella traccia vitale meglio di qualunque altra. Si chiese quale ragione avesse spinto Dean a raggiungerlo. Ma siccome non aveva ancora finito i suoi addominali, e il cacciatore non lo aveva interrotto, decise di proseguire. Alzò la parte superiore della colonna vertebrale, portò le gambe a quarantacinque gradi, allungò le braccia lungo i fianchi e cominciò a muoverle su e giù. L’esercizio più difficile e più importante di tutto l’allenamento. Eseguì il movimento cento volte e poi rilasciò la testa e le gambe. Il sole era sorto. La terra si stava già riscaldando. Lui era sudato. Una formica gli si era infilata nella maglietta.  
\- Ciao Dean. E’ successo qualcosa?  
Chiese Castiel voltando il viso verso Dean, che si nascondeva dietro il cactus. Il cacciatore lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui, che rimase sdraiato. Dean sembrava moderatamente imbarazzato, comunque non fece alcuno sforzo per nasconderlo. Castiel sperava che finalmente fossero giunti al punto della loro relazione in cui potevano smettere di nascondere i loro sentimenti.  
\- No, Cas.  
\- Sei venuto a vedere cosa faccio ogni mattina?  
Chiese senza mezzi termini Castiel. Dean annuì. Avrebbe potuto chiederglielo in qualsiasi momento e Castiel gliel’avrebbe spiegato senza problemi. Ma Castiel capiva perché Dean aveva preferito indagare per conto suo. Tante volte aveva tradito la sua fiducia agendo alle sue spalle. Tante volte aveva creduto di fare la cosa giusta, per poi scoprire che in realtà era la più sbagliata. L’inganno di Metatron era ancora una ferita fresca, anche in quel caso non aveva chiesto consiglio all’uomo più importante della sua vita.  
\- Faccio ginnastica Dean. Non sono più un angelo, non posso permettermi più il lusso di mangiare hamburger senza fare moto.  
\- Perché non vai a correre con Sam? Oppure fate quelle cose coi pesi insieme? Se qualcuno dovesse accorgersi di questa tua abitudine e… - Le parole gli si fermarono in gola. Castiel poteva quasi percepire una sorta di paura in Dean. Lui era diventato l’ennesima cosa che il cacciatore si sentiva in dovere di proteggere. Dean non era mai stato esplicito su questo argomento, ma anche se il cacciatore scherzava spesso sulla sua inadeguatezza sociale, Castiel non era poi così sprovveduto. Soprattutto perché conosceva bene il modo di ragionare di Dean. – Non sei più un angelo.  
Castiel sospirò e si sedette a gambe incrociate. Avrebbe voluto rispondere a Dean che non doveva preoccuparsi, che se la sarebbe cavata, e che anche se fosse morto, quello era il destino di tutte le cose e riguardava anche lui, fin da quando era angelo. Ma preferì minimizzare e mantenere un tono neutrale.  
\- Preferisco questo tipo di ginnastica. E’ più adatta ai miei obiettivi e alle mie motivazioni. E’ anche adatta per quando facciamo…  
Si chinò verso Dean e gli sussurrò qualche parola all'orecchio. Dean ridacchiò. Forse Castiel ricordandogli le attività della notte precedente lo avrebbe distratto dai suoi attuali turbamenti.  
\- Ma quindi è perché io non faccio questi esercizi ridicoli che dopo mi fa male tutto?  
Scherzò Dean. Castiel gli diede uno schiaffo sul braccio. Dean rise ancora.  
\- Non sono esercizi ridicoli! E sì, è proprio per questo che ti fa male tutto! E anche perché io sono bravissimo e instancabile.  
\- Scommetto che non ci vuole niente.  
\- E invece ci vuole! Prima di tutto devi riscaldarti e poi bisogna cominciare gradualmente, dagli esercizi più facili a quelli più difficili.  
Puntualizzò Castiel.  
\- Come si chiama quell'esercizio che facevi prima?  
\- Si chiama One Hundred.  
\- Facile, facciamolo. Se mi fermo prima io, tu mi fai quella cosa.  
Propose Dean. Fu Castiel a scoppiare a ridere allora. – Ma non puoi fare questo esercizio all'improvviso! E poi Dean, io ti faccio sempre quella cosa!  
\- A me piace quella cosa. Mi fa piacere se me ne fai un’altra. E sarà ancora più bello vincertela.  
Concluse Dean sicuro di sé, forse già pregustando “quella cosa”.  
\- E se vinco io?  
Si informò Castiel. – Io ti farò quella cosa.  
\- E mi regalerai una bicicletta. Nera. Con la luce per la notte.  
Osò Castiel. – Te la regalerò pieghevole, così possiamo portarla sempre con noi.  
Concesse Dean. Castiel sorrise e tese la mano. Era una sfida impari. Lui era avvantaggiato dall'allenamento e il suo premio era anche più importante. Dean non gli faceva spesso “quella cosa”. E l’idea di avere una sua propria bicicletta, anche con la luce, era davvero allettante. Si strinsero dunque vigorosamente la mano per confermare il patto.  
Castiel cedette il suo telo a Dean e si mise in posizione al suo fianco. Aspettò che anche Dean avesse assunto la posizione.  
\- Conto io. Tre, due, uno… Via!  
Cominciarono a muovere le braccia in direzione del terreno. Dean si lanciò nell'esercizio con entusiasmo, muovendosi con molta forza e guardando Castiel con un sorriso malizioso. Evidentemente trovava l’esercizio facile e pensava già di aver vinto. Ma Castiel non era preoccupato, aveva scommesso sulla resistenza, e quella era il suo punto forte. Dean ovviamente a suo modo era allenato, quindi non sarebbe morto per qualche serie di hundred. Ma non avrebbe resistito a lungo in quella posizione.  
Dean infatti cominciò a vacillare alla terza serie. Smise di guardarlo e si concentrò solo sul movimento. Le gambe si abbassavano progressivamente e Dean cominciava ad affannarsi.  
\- Ti arrendi?  
Chiese Castiel, ricambiando per la prima volta il sorriso malizioso di Dean.  
\- Giammai!  
Rispose solennemente il cacciatore, dimenticando per l'enfasi di respirare. Castiel rise mentre continuava senza alcun problema a muovere le braccia verso il basso. Quel movimento gli ricordava un po' quello delle sue ali e quando ci pensava sentiva un dolore nel petto. Dean gli aveva spiegato che si chiamava nostalgia.  
Alla fine della quarta serie Dean improvvisamente cedette. Appoggiò a terra prima le gambe e poi la testa. - Hai vinto.  
Dichiarò con l'affanno. Castiel si fermò. Dean cercò di alzarsi immediatamente, ma Castiel lo afferrò per il braccio e lo tirò su di lui. Gli prese il viso sudato fra le mani e lo baciò con foga. Era bastato guardare quelle goccioline di sudore sulle tempie, il sole che rendeva i suoi occhi chiarissimi, i muscoli in tensione per sentire il desiderio di fare con lui cose indicibili. Altro che “quella cosa”. Smise di baciarlo e lo fece stendere di nuovo a terra. Gli prese le gambe e gliele piegò, mantenendogliele raccolte sul petto.  
\- Dove credevi di andare, testone tracotante? Devi fare un po' di stretching ora. Se vuoi andare in giro oggi. Se vuoi rimanere a letto pieno di dolori... Ti puoi accontentare di questo o posso ridurti ancora peggio.  
Scherzò Castiel, alzandosi in piedi e tirando la gamba destra di Dean verso di sé. - Puoi continuare con me l'allenamento. Ci sarebbero proprio gli esercizi per le gambe ora. Camminare dopo diventerebbe una tortura. Oppure puoi indulgere con me in tentazione, se preferisci non poterti sedere.  
Castiel spinse la gamba destra del cacciatore in avanti, facendolo gemere. Dean lo guardava con un'espressione da cane bastonato e non raccolse la sua provocazione. Castiel ripeté l'esercizio con la gamba sinistra e poi si inginocchiò accanto a lui.  
\- Abbiamo finito lo stretching?  
Chiese Dean. Castiel annuì. Il cacciatore si alzò e cedette all'angelo il posto sul telo. Castiel pensò che si stesse avvicinando per baciarlo, invece Dean gli diede un morso sul lobo dell'orecchio sinistro, poi prese le sue gambe e gliele fece raccogliere sul petto, proprio come aveva fatto precedentemente lui. Dean eseguì la stessa sequenza e poi si appoggiò con i gomiti sulle cosce di Castiel, che già aveva fatto fatica a mantenere la calma mentre il cacciatore gli toccava le gambe. Aveva l'impressione che stesse già per riscuotere una parte del suo premio e il solo pensiero di “quella cosa” aveva allertato il contenuto delle sue mutande, quanto il pensiero della bicicletta aveva allertato il contenuto della sua testa. Dean portò la testa in corrispondenza del cavallo di Castiel e cominciò a sfiorare con la bocca e con il naso la sagoma del membro del suo angelo. Dean non l'avrebbe rivelato ad anima viva, non l'avrebbe nemmeno ammesso con Castiel, ma gli era piaciuto perdere in quella circostanza. E non vedeva l'ora di riconoscere il merito di Castiel somministrandogli il suo premio. Con un po' di difficoltà, ma aiutato da movimenti strategici del suo compagno, gli aprì i pantaloni e glieli abbassò usando soltanto la bocca. Lo stesso fece per abbassargli i boxer, ottenendo lo spazio necessario per muoversi liberamente nella zona intima. Dean cominciò a leccare la pallida pelle dell'interno coscia per poi spostarsi verso l'interno. Baciò e leccò tantissimo la zona circostante prima di appoggiare le labbra sul pene. Quando lo fece lo sentì già turgido e caldo ed era davvero un piacere giocarci e stuzzicarlo. Castiel sospirava ed ogni tanto pronunciava il suo nome. Aveva la mano poggiata sulla sua spalla, dove aveva lasciato l'impronta, e ogni tanto stringeva il braccio di Dean. Quando il membro di Castiel fu perfettamente eretto, Dean lo infilò in bocca. Lo succhiava per un po' e poi ci soffiava sopra, provocando a Castiel dei piacevoli brividi di freddo. Poi lo leccava, baciava e tornava a succhiarlo, tutto questo tenendo lontane le mani dal corpo dell'angelo. Castiel gli accarezzava i capelli, le spalle, il collo, a volte stringeva, a volte lasciava andare la presa e inarcava la testa all'indietro. Quando Dean si accorse che Castiel stava per eiaculare, lasciò andare il pene e si spostò. Castiel allargò le braccia e accolse l'orgasmo guardando il cielo azzurro dell'Arizona. Ma fu una separazione provvisoria. Il cacciatore ritornò sul corpo dell'angelo per leccare tutto il liquido seminale. Castiel era quasi commosso dalle scelte artistiche di Dean. Aveva trasformato quella cosa già bella ed eccezionale di suo, in un premio davvero speciale. Quando Dean terminò la sua opera, appoggiò la testa sul bacino di Castiel e baciò le creste delle sue ossa pelviche, rese particolarmente evidenti dal fisico allenato dell'angelo. Risalì fino al volto e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra e poi sul collo. - Hai dimenticato di contare. - Gli sussurrò all'orecchio. A Castiel tornò la pelle d'oca. - Ma l'ho fatto io per te. One Hundred, giusto?  
Castiel annuì. - One Hundred.  
Ripeté. _\- Ti amo._  
Mormorò.


End file.
